Laser reference devices for creating a line of light on a surface are known and are typically used to orient objects on the surface. Such devices may be used on vertical and horizontal surfaces where the light is projected in a known orientation such that the projected line of light may be used as a reference line on the surface on which it is projected. Such devices may consist of a laser and lens assembly that project either a beam of light or a fan or plane of light. Where a beam of light is projected the beam is typically rotated in order to create the line on the surface. Where a fan or plane of light is projected, the plane of light is oriented to intersect the surface to create the line of light.
Devices for creating a reference line on a wall using bubble vials to manually level the device relative to the wall are known. Typically, the user manually orients the device on the surface using the bubble vial as a visual reference. Wall-mounted devices with lasers that self-level are also known. Typically, this is done with pendulums; however, a pendulum typically works in only one orientation. One device is known that uses a pendulum that can be oriented in multiple positions, but the positions are limited, pre-defined and not very accurate. Also known are laser devices that are not wall mounted and project lines with internal pendulums. These devices also typically work in only one orientation. One further category of devices that self-level is rotary lasers. These levels can electronically level in multiple orientations, however, they are typically not directly wall-mountable. Also, these levels depend on the rotary nature of the device to self-level.